MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II
The MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II is a fictional mobile suit with two different models appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket and Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory respectively. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Rick Dom II is a product of the United Maintenance Plan and an upgraded version of the already exceptional MS-09R Rick Dom. Because it was originally developed for space combat, its armor and overall form are shaped into flat surfaces as air resistance is nonexistent in space. Its main improvements were overall increased thruster acceleration, along with the addition of more attitude control verniers for improved maneuverability. Because of the increased fuel consumption, the Rick Dom II's producer, Zimmad Company, added a pair of external propellant tanks to allow the Rick Dom II to operate in the field longer. Armaments ;*Scattering Beam Gun :A chest mounted scattering beam gun. Does little damage to enemy mobile suits but can be used to blind enemy pilots for several seconds. The output of the chest beam cannon has been increased, improving its reliability as a weapon. ;*Heat Saber Type7 :The Rick Dom features an improved version of the Dom Type2 heat saber. Though not as powerful as the Federation mobile suits' beam saber it still has the power to quickly cut the titanium alloy of a GM. The heat saber is battery powered and stored on a back recharge rack. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :The primary weapon of the Rick Dom is a large bazooka. The bazooka is magazine-fed and holds 10 rounds per mag. ;*MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun :As part of the United Maintenance Plan, new weapons were produced. They could be paired by numerous weapons such as the MMP-80 90mm machine gun. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag. ;*880mm Raketen Bazooka :A new heavy bazooka that uses a five round mag. ;*Sturm Faust :A hand-held rocket propelled grenade that is good for a single shot. Zeon mobile suits were often equipped with at least one Sturm Faust during the One Year War. It was designed before the beginning of the One Year War as an anti-ship weapon. Stored on waist armor storage racks. Used mainly for anti-ship attacks during the early days of the war the Sturm Faust likely made a good anti-mobile suit weapon during the latter days has Zeon mobile suits could be equipped with both a Sturm Faust and a second more standard ranged weapon giving giving them great versatility. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Ejectable Propellant Tanks History Very late in the One Year War, the Principality of Zeon launched their United Maintenance Plan to upgrade and improve existing mobile suit designs, and to streamline its own manufacturing capabilities. Several new mobile suit designs were produced from this, including the MS-09RII Rick Dom II. The Rick Dom II is an improved version of the MS-09R Rick Dom, a space-use version of the MS-09 Dom both of which the Principality of Zeon introduced during the latter part of the One Year War, and had a significantly higher performance. The redesign put the mobile suit on more even terms with the advanced mobile suits being deployed by the Earth Federation and even the Principality's own MS-14 Gelgoog. It was designed very late in the war, therefore very few units were produced. Despite being built in limited numbers several of the MS-09RII Rick Dom II mobile suits participated in skirmishes with Earth Federation Forces stationed at Side 6 during the month of December of UC 0079, the last month of the One Year War. These skirmishes had little overall strategic value and were carried as part of an operation to discover and destroy an advanced Earth Federation mobile suit, the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex", that the Zeon military had tracked from a Federation Antarctic base. A number of MS-09RII Rick Dom II units that did survive the One Year War made it to the Delaz Fleet, and took part in Operation Stardust. However, some of those units had slightly fewer thrusters, possibly due to the unavailability of replacement parts for the mobile suits. The design of the MS-09RII Rick Dom II is later carried over in the development of Axis' AMX-009 Dreissen. Picture Gallery MS-09R-2(RICK DOM II).jpg|Appearance in MSG 0080 ms-09rii-colony.jpg|Colony attack colors Ms-09r-2-hg.jpg|MS-09RII Rick Dom II 150px-MS-09RII_Rick_Dom_II.jpg|SD MS-09RII Rick Dom II as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars MS09R2 RickDom2 - BoxArt.jpg|MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II - BoxArt Ms-06fz-sturmfaust.jpg|Panzer faust ms-06f2-mmp-80.jpg|MMP-80 90mm machine gun ms-06f2-sturmfaust.jpg|Sturm faust ms-06f2-zakubazooka.jpg|280mm Zaku bazooka ms-09rii-giantbazooka.jpg|360mm giant bazooka References 7b7f00f007 o.jpg External Links *MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II on MAHQ.net ja:MS-09R2 リック・ドムII